Legend of Zelda: Brothers of Time
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Link is sent on a new jounrey to a new time in a old but new land in search for his brother. Naruto/Legend of Zelda crossove the pairing is NOW NarutoX?, LinkXZelda
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda series **

**Chapter I-Brother of a Hero**

Seven years ago these lands **"the land of Hyrule"** were under the rules of a powerful man by the name of **"Ganondorf**". He was one of the three chosen ones of the three Goddess of this world. Ganondorf use his Triforce power he was gifted the Triforce of **"Power"** however Ganondorf was defeated and the Hyrule and the world was saved by one hero that hero was the hero of time his name was Link.

With the help of the master-sword a powerful sword evil's worst nightmare in the form of a sword blessed by the three Goddesses. This sword helped Link on his journey back and forward through time on his quest to free Hyrule.

Link had met many people and befriends many and save many on his quest to save Princess Zelda another chosen of the Triforce, she carried the Triforce of **"wisdom**" as Link had the Triforce of **"courage".** Ganondorf was defeat sealed away banish from his realm by Princess Zelda and Six Sages of Hyrule.

However the Ganondorf was far from finish as he to a chosen one of the Goddesses. With the Triforce of power the seal will not hold him forever…

**In another Realm: **much like Hyrule this world also had it share of power, courage and wisdom. However long ago more then maybe, 180 years ago in the past there was a beast of raw fearsome power this beast was known as **"The Jubi"** a ten tailed beast creature. The Jubi case many trouble a beast of pure chaos and rage. However this creature was stop by one man one soul one human-being. His name was unknown however he was special very special.

The ninja who become the greatest ninja and hero of all time he defeated the Jubi by sealing the beast within his own body fusing it with his soul. The man was known as the Sage of the Six Paths also known as Rikudo Sennin the God Ninja. Rikudo knew when he dies the ten tailed beast will be free and will cause chaos once more.

Rikudo before he die he used his power to spit the ten tailed beast into nine different base each one base off the ten tailed beast each one was like the eye, the heart, the soul, the body, legs, chakra and claws.

But Rikudo sealed the Jubi's body and other remains sealed inside the heavens where no one can reach it. The Rikudo use the last of his gifted strength to create a small planet size rocks and threw it into the heavens that become known as the Moon.

However the story doesn't end here as there more to the story of the Rikudo and only he knows. And here is where our story begins.

As a new age of hero is born that hero is name Naruto Uzumaki. The child who has the nine tailed fox the Kyuubi seals within him the Kyuubi is the Jubi's Soul the mind of the beast with unlimited chakra and hate for every single being of this world and one of the most deadly and toughest of the nine beasts.

**On the field of Hyrule:**

Young seventeen year old Link was traveling Hyrule. In search for someone a missing friend many people believe but Link never told them who he was looking for. All they knew was Link was searching Hyrule all over for this person. It's been seven years since he defeated Ganondorf and went back in time to restore the flow of time.

Hyrule never has been so peacefully in those seven years of peace Link return to Hyrule after his long search with no answers or a single clue to his quest.

**Castle Town:**

It been a long while since Link return back to his home land, the first place Link would visit would be the temple of time which wasn't far away at all in Castle Town.

**The Temple of Time:**

Hearing the sound of the song echo within the temple Link remembered this it so well. Link walked forward a few steps but stop when he felt a familiar presents it was coming within the temple it was in the room where the master sword was being kept.

Link could hear the sound of the sword calling out to him hearing the sword beating like a heart. But then a voice called out to Link from behind. Link looked a bit surprise to see Princess Zelda it has been a very time since the two saw each other.

"Link!" Zelda was surprise to see the hero of time "It's me Zelda." Link smiled he walk toward Zelda.

Zelda asked Link "How your journey went Link?" Link scratch the back of his head he sweatdrop he shook his head "No luck." Link shook his head.

"You search all over Hyrule you hadn't found your friend? Link who are you searching for?" Zelda asked as Link gave Zelda an odd look on his face "What?" Link sighed "You weren't looking for your friend?" Link shook his head.

"Who then you been gone for seven years Link." Link explained to Zelda what his quest really was, Link was told by this seven years ago by the Great Deku Tree. Zelda's eyes widen in shock to discover this news that Link have told her.

"You have a twin brother?" Link slowly nodded with a serious look on his face "I never knew Link." Link grin with his eyes were close feeling a bit silly and happy at the same time "But you never found him Link what make you think he still in Hyrule?" Link held his right hand as the Triforce of courage glowed.

"The Triforce it has been guiding you on your quest." Link nod then Link turn and looked at the door that kept the master sword "The master sword you feel it calling you." Link nodded "Do you believe your brother isn't in Hyrule but in another time of Hyrule?"

Link pause he wasn't sure he's thought were focus on he had a twin a brother who shares the courage of the Triforce with him. Link entered the master sword's room he walked over to the sword before he grabbed it he looked at Zelda with a sad face.

Zelda nod her head "If your brother is in fact in another time of Hyrule. He must have been special just like you Link. The Goddesses chosen you as courage they must have chosen your brother as well. What will you do once you find him?"

Link told Zelda he wasn't sure if his brother knows he has a twin.

"Link, I pray your journey is a peacefully one and I hope your brother is kind hearted as you are." Zelda smiled Zelda walked to Link and kissed Link on the right cheek, as the hero of time blush before he pulled the master sword Zelda step away and played her ocarina as Zelda played the **"Song of Time"** as Link pulled the master sword sending Link to the time zone where his brother is as Zelda wave goodbye to Link and watch Link vanished in the blue light.

"Good luck Link I shall await your return." Zelda smiled and hoped Link would have a great reunion with his twin brother.

**Elsewhere in another realm:**

The sound of an evil chuckle was heard. The realm was dark a place created by the six sages to imprison The Great King of Evil Ganondorf. Ganondorf sat there on a large throne. Lost in his thoughts planning his revenge on Link he thought and thought for seven years.

He hadn't forgotten his words he said to them all.

"_Curse you Zelda, curse you Sages DAMN YOU LINK! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! I will destroy your descended and rule Hyrule! THIS WILL NOT HOLD ME GANONDROF THE GREAT EVIL KING!"_

Ganondorf pause for a moment he blink his eyes he felt his Triforce glow on his right hand. He felt his power grow stronger "Link…there is no place for you to hide from me…I will return my nemesis."

Ganondorf pause with a straight face but lend forward as he felt something but he lend back in his throne, as an evil smile grew a upon his face as the evil king laugh "So the Triforce of Courage was slip in two. The Goddess are indeed tricky but it no matter I see…so that's where you going Link." The evil king laughed once more.

"Very well then if the other piece of the Triforce is protected within another hero. I will make sure you won't get to meet your dear beloved brother." Ganondorf right hand glowed with the Triforce of power mark shine.

"As I said before this place will not hold me. Just you wait Link, Zelda the great evil King shall return. But if this brother of yours has the other side of the Triforce of courage, I wonder has Princess Zelda and I are reborn as well in this timeline your brother lives?" Ganondorf said while smiling "If so I have nothing to worry about. He-he-he-Gw-ha-ha-Mw-ha-ha-ha!"

**Next Time-Brother of a hero part II**

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here again, this is my I believe is my First Naruto/Legend of Zelda crossover.**

**But anyway I wanted to base this off the ending one of my favorite Zelda's games OFT or OOT (Ocarina of Time for short) also that OOT is in the same world of TP(Twilight Princess) but many, many years later(the new Link) as it seems the Link from OOT had a family maybe die of old age or whatever and the Link in TP could be his descended as you know Link is the hero of time.**

**Which also means Link is reborn again and again that goes with Zelda and Ganondorf (or Ganon sometimes)**

**I liked the fact TP is the same world of OOT but many years later everything change from good to bad and bad to good.**

**In this story Naruto is Link's brother and Link is the hero of time which means Link is Naruto's brother no matter what timeline he's from since Link is always reborn. And yes Naruto is (the) Link of his timeline BUT! Him and Link were born in Naruto's timeline so Naruto is Link's brother and is a descended of Link.**

**Link's title-Hero of Time, Hero of Legend, Hero of the wind, Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Twilight**

**Naruto's title-Child of Destiny, Wind Sage, Orange Hokage, Host of Nine tails, Spawn of Kyuubi**

**Anyway Naruto's world is about thousand years either before or after because the first ninja created the moon. Yes I know it's confusing but I am gonna make it Zelda timeline came first.**

**Ah but the question are you seeking are what timeline Link will show in Naruto's life right well that a tough one.**

**A-Naruto's childhood- age 6-9 (Link will be in his ten year old form if this happens).**

**B-Naruto's young ninja days-age 12-13-mainly Naruto part I (again Link will be in his kid form).**

**C-Naruto's teen days-age 15-16-Mainly Shippuden-before Pein Vs. Naruto arc.-(Teen Link age-17-18)**

**And yes I know what your thinking Naruto will meet Link from TP and will meet Midna as well.**

**PS-Before I forget I wanna add this for some bonus stuff for fun filler.**

**Village hidden in the mist-Water Temple, **

**Village hidden in the leaf-Fire Temple, **

**Village hidden in the Grass-Forest Temple, **

**Village hidden in snow-Ice Temple, **

**Village hidden in Lighting-Sky Temple(I think?) **

**Village hidden in the sound-I don't know what type of temple that would be sorry, **

**Need village for the Shadow Temple, Spirit Temple and Light Temple, Temple of Time**

**And also should Link Talk like "Hi, I'm Link nice to meet you." or should Link just be mute and have people act like he's talking to them like he does in the game?**

**Well that's all for now everyone later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda series **

**Chapter II-Brother of a Hero part II**

"_Link, Link, Link wake up." A small voice spoke out to Link as Link woke up he'd open his eyes. To see his best friend Sara as it was raining in the village of Kokiri. Link got up and brush the dirty off his clothed as Sara frown "You really need to pick your fights Link."_

_Link frown "But don't worry I'm sure you have a fairy soon then everyone will stop picking on you." Link's face look happy for the moment as Sara "Everyone will have a fairy sooner or later trust me; you're not different from everyone Link."_

_Link rubs the back of his head while blushing "Well you better get back to your treehouse before you caught a cold see you around Link." Sara wave goodbye as Link looked up at the shy and sigh before heading toward his treehouse._

_The boy without a fairy the children of Kokiri village call him. Picking on him because he has no fairy telling he's different he's not one of them. But it didn't matter to Link he work hard and quickly became friends with the children of Kokiri village that was before Link discover he was one of the three chosen one of the Goddesses._

**End of Link's dream/flash back:**

"_Link, Link, Linkkkkk!"_ A small voice reached out to Link, as Link woke up in a forest. Link opened his eyes to see he was somewhere within a forest this forest wasn't the lost forest at all and yet it was filled with life just like the ones back at home.

Link looked at himself to discover he was once again in his eleven year old body. This didn't bother Link at all this not being the first time this has happen. Beside Link have many dangerous journeys as a kid as well so being a kid this was nothing.

However Link couldn't use his master-sword but would have to use Gilded Sword which he made for him during the events of Majora's Mask. So Link kept his master-sword behind him using his shield as well.

Out from Link's hat was Link's fairy "**Navi**"

"_Link it looks like we made it. This forest is different from the one at home don't you think?" _Link agree with his fairy as Navi float around to see anything as she went up into the air _"Hey Link I see a village not to far let's do and see if any clues to find your brother."_

Navi went back inside Link's hat as Link nod his head and walked through the hidden forest the forest was called.

**Village hidden in the leaves aka Konoha:**

At the village gates they were two guards at the post. The two guards stop Link from entering the village.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked Link, as the second guard said "It's only just a kid. He doesn't look like a ninja must be one of those young ones who leave their hometown to go on that wild adventure right."

Link nodded his head "I take it you need some items right?" Link nod again as the guards let Link into their village as Link didn't dangerous or strange at all well beside the fact his ears were a bit longer and elf like.

Once inside the giant size village bit bigger then castle town it was from Link's point of view. Everyone wasn't paying attention to Link at all they were minding their own business and buying stuff from the store or selling stuff.

"_This place is huge Link we should find a spot to think where to start then."_ Navi said while still hiding within Link's green hood hat. So Link and Navi head toward the spot which seems to be the less crowed spot in the village and seem more like the peacefully as well.

**Konoha Training Ground for young Genin:**

When Link arrived there at the training grounds he saw a young boy with spike blonde hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit tie to a tree. The boy was yelling out someone free him, this being very strange Link ran over to where the boy was.

From the boy saw Link who was staring at him "Hey you can you help me out?" Link nod and withdraw his sword and cut the ropes that held the spike hair boy. After being freed by Link the boy thank Link for helping him.

"Man I thought I was going to stunk here forever. That was so uncool everyone leaving me like that." The spike hair turned and looked at Link "Hey thanks for saving, the name's Naruto Uzumaki what's your name?" Naruto asked Link.

"Link," Link spoke his name.

"Link huh well that's a cool name nice to meet ya Link. You must be new here come on let me show you around. But first let's get something to eat." Link nod his head and follow Naruto as Navi spoke to Link.

"_Link you think he's the one?" _Navi asked Link as Link told her he wasn't sure but it is good to make a new friend already.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar:**

"Naruto how was your morning lesson with your sensei?" said Teuchi the owner of the Ramen Bar asked Naruto "Oh who your new friend?" Naruto look at Link and spoke to Teuchi "He's name is Link he's new and I'm showing him around. And the lesson kind of went a little off then I thought." As Naruto sweatdrop thinking to all the stuff that happen that morning for their first training lesson with Kakashi.

Naruto ordered his favorite ramen disk BBQ flavor while Link he didn't order anything he said he wasn't hungry and just wanted a glass of cold water.

"So Link where you're from?" Naruto asked his new friend.

"Hyrule." Link said while Naruto was eating his Ramen.

"Hyrule never heard of that place you must live real far from here." Naruto chuckle while eating his ramen while Link couldn't help but smile a little as the young boy spoke "Yeah I travel a lot I went on a lot of adventures."

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"I met a lot of people on my journey, fighting monsters it's kind of silly and you wouldn't believe it if I told you." Link said with a small blush of embarrassment.

"I liked to hear them, I like to go an adventure on my own but I can't." Naruto frown for a moment "But maybe hearing yours will I don't know…give me an idea or something."

"You sure you wanna hear my story?" Naruto gave a nod "Yeah so which story your gonna me tell me Link I'm all ears." Naruto grin big.

"It's a long journey I went on about a year ago." Teuchi himself wanted to hear of Link's journey to a place called "**Death Mountain." **Link told Naruto, Teuchi and Teuchi's daughter Ayame about the story of his journey to Death Mountain where he helped the people of Death Mountain the **"Gorons."**

The Goron leader by the name of "**Darunia" **met Link and asks him to help the Goron people. Link entered the Dodongo's Cavern inside Link, told them about the traps and monsters that were inside the Cavern and how tough they were but in the end Link killed the Dodongo King. And saved the Goron people of Death Mountain and Link was then rewarded with **"The Goron's Rudy" **which symbolizing Link relationship with the Goron which become a brotherhood relationship as the Goron called Link.

"**Little brother Link"**

"Oh Link that's so cool oh man you're lucky you went on a cool adventure like that." Naruto really liked Link story of his first journey to Death Mountain.

"Thanks." Link said

"Well the sun is setting you boys' better get going." Teuchi told the boys.

**Afterwards:**

Link joined Naruto as Naruto was returning to his apartment "Well Link hoped we get see each other again tomorrow. I want to hear another story of your adventures." Link nod his head "Sure." He told Naruto as the two newly friends depart and went on their different paths.

With no money in his pockets Link left the village and decided to camp out in the woods. No problem for Link at all the forest was his home he live in it for years.

"_That Naruto is sure something isn't he? He really liked to hear your adventures Link. I wonder where your brother could be. That Naruto couldn't be him he's a bit too hyper if you ask me."_

Link chuckle while listening to Navi talk about Naruto, as the campfire burn through the night Link slept beside a tall tree.

**The next day:**

"Alright our real mission!" Naruto scout as his scout woke up Link. Link let out a small yawn shook his head turn to see Naruto with four other people as they journey together, Link smiled and wish Naruto good luck on his journey.

While Link enters Konoha again to see if he could find his brother once again Link went to the training grounds to find any. However when Link arrive a familiar face greets him.

"**Hoho we meet again hero of time." **Link looked up to see the giant owl who Link has face through his many journey back and forward through time but Link was surprise to see him in this flow of time.

"**Surprise to see me? Hoho yes you are well Link it seems your journey to find your brother will be a not so difficult journey. Hoho but at last I believe your clues to find your brother rest within the village of water. Hoho I believe that is where your new friend is going Hoho but beware many dangers rest within the village Hoho a powerful evil Hoho." **With that said and done the giant Owl left Link and flew off into the air.

"_What's he doing here? How old is that Owl anyway? Never mind forget about him Link I think we should follow that Naruto kid and see if the old Owl say is true." _Navi said to Link while Link can already feel there was going to be a temple or hideout to sneak in.

But whatever the case a new journey has begun.

**Next Time-Brother of a Hero Part III-Journey through the Mist**

Hey everyone will the votes has been voted, Link will talk but he'll talk more when Naruto around.

Anyway Link new journey will begin in the land of wave.

Will they be a temple in land of wave will there be a reborn Sage there as well who knows?

**Temple that will be in the story: and Sage I thought up to be.**

**Village hidden in the Mist-Haku or ****Mei Terumi for Sage for the **Water Temple, 

**Village hidden in the Leaf-Sarutobi or Jiraiya or Tsunade for the Sage of the Fire Temple, **

**Village hidden in the Grass-Forest Temple, **

**Village hidden in snow-Koyuki Kazahana Sage of Ice, Ice Temple, **

**Village hidden in Lighting-Sky Temple**

**Land of Demons-Shadow Temple**-**Shion Sage of Shadow**-**which does make a lot of senses**

**Village hidden in Suna-Spirit Temple**-**Gaara Sage of Spirit**-**since the first Temple was in a grand desert**

**Temple of Light-Not sure where to put it**

**Temple of Time-Not sure where to put it**

**Pairing:**

**LinkXZelda-Zelda will come to Naruto's timeline to help Link and Naruto.**

**For Naruto right now I am placing him with a safe bet-NarutoXHarem-because I don't which girl would be perfect for him at the moment so tell me the four girls would be great for him for this crossover.**

**Hinata or Shino or Koyuki or Female Haku or Tayuya or Tenten or Temari or anyone else you have in mind?**

**Well that's all for now everyone!**


End file.
